sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Syar Vaalta Dominion
Basic Information Government Type: Totalitarian geniocracy Faction Location: 30,000 light-years southeast of Solarian Empire Region Size: 3,000 light-years Military Strength: Conquest Demographics: 100% Syar Economics: All trade happens within Syarian territories currently. Exports/Imports are mined minerals and metals, vegetation/food, and water. Citizen Denomination: Syarian Currency: Valuutta Religion: See race template for information on religion. History Founding: 100 million years ago Brief History: The Syar Vaalta Dominion originated within the southeastern quadrant of space within a lone star system 100 million years ago. With the ever-shifting political structure of the early stages of the Syar civilization, the entirety of the species suffered from what was called the Ulk’Vaar Conflicts, a series of wars for land, resources, and political dominance. The shifts in alliances with individual Syar provinces led to the establishment of seven major powers on the supercontinent of Maanosa. The seven, self-governing provinces, Shoibar, Uthen, Eskor, the Republic of Ucrium, Rasmoria, Mothiaca, and the Druyg Frye Empire, were in a constant state of war, beginning with the first of the Ulk’Vaar Conflicts some 95 million years ago. These wars on the Syar homeworld would shape what led to the development of interstellar travel as the sheer size of the conflicts escalated into an arms race between them. The arms race continued on for another 4.5 million years, along with the Ulk'Vaar Conflicts. Around 90,500,000 years ago, a shift in the balance of power happened as resources began to deplete from the homeworld due to the active arms race. The provinces began to form alliances with others who shared a similar ideology with one another. The provinces of Shoibar and Uthen joined together to form the larger province of Atruiya in their common hatred of the the Republic of Ucrium. Meanwhile, Eskor and Rasmoria joined to form the province of Oprus, as their individual sovereignties were threatened by the Druyg Frye Empire. The Republic of Ucrium, alongside its neighbor Mothiaca, unified in retaliation to the power of the largest province, the Dryug Frye Empire, to form Munbriyñia. With these major political, social, and militaristic changes, the Syar as a whole entered into a mutual, self-destruction ceasefire with the four powers of the newly developed provinces of Atruiya, Oprus, Munbriyñia, and the Druyg Frye Empire. For the following 500,000 years, they continued to deplete the resources of the Syar homeworld. It was with this that 90 million years ago, as the provinces faced the shortages of natural resources, that a Council was established with representatives from each individual province. It was here that the very first Johtajaa was chosen by election. With the shortage of resources, the first Johtajaa placed the development of interstellar travel at the helm. With the agreement of cooperation, a central government was also placed at the helm with matters involving the Syar civilization. It was led by the Johtajaa who was to serve a lifetime term, unless medically unable to perform their duties. In most cases, it was death that required a new Johtajaa to be elected by the Council. With the development of interstellar travel, the immediate priority placed by both the Johtajaa and the Council was the establishment of colonies within the home star system. Beginning with the six moons of their homeworld, the Syar civilization began its colonization of their home star system. Bit by bit, the colonization and establishment of mining and shipyard facilities allowed both the increase and development of the Syar Laivasto, or Navy. The colonization was slow and steady as the Syar Vaalta Dominion was established. Within a period of 5 million years, the Syar Vaalta Dominion had grown into a sizable nation with the Syar Laivasto spearheading direct expansion, which was deemed by the Johtajaa as of utmost importance. The nation, having colonized their home star system, made the next jump in both exploration and colonization as they spread their influence throughout the immediate, neighboring star systems. Beginning 70 million years ago, the expansion of the Syar Vaalta Dominion began to take shape as the Syar Laivasto led the efforts into neighboring star systems. The colonization, alongside the development of mining and shipyard facilities, allowed for a constant course in the expansion of the Syar Vaalta Dominion's territories within a timeframe of 5 million years. Within this timeframe, the Syar Vaalta Dominion had grown from a few star systems to cover roughly 3,000 light-years, all in a span of 5 million years with the constant direction of each Johtajaa. Approximately 65 million years ago, the Dominion began the process of full colonization of the neighboring star systems in civilian aspects. As such, the population saw a boom in numbers as each province began to spread out individually within the territories of Syar influence. Oprus went eastward, Atruiya headed westward, Munbriyñia north, and the Druyg Frye Empire went to the South. The territories were divided among them to equally to sustain the needs of each individual province's society. The Syar Vaalta Dominion within another period of 5 million years spread out throughout the 3,000 light years of territories laid claim by the Syar Laivasto's efforts. From 60 million to 50 million years ago, this has been recalled as the Enlightenment Era of the Syar Vaalta Dominion's history. With the developments of both civil, medical, and other various technologies, the Syar began to delve into different aspects of technology aside from interstellar exploration and expansion. As such, the development of the Syar culture was what led to the Meir Concord between the four ancient provinces. With this agreement, the threat of inner conflict among them was placed to rest as Astruiya, Oprus, Munbriyñia, and the Druyg Frye Empire became a unified nation under the same banner. 50 million years ago, the Syar Vaalta Dominion, with the command of the appointed Johtajaa, having a now-unified nation placed the expansion of the influence of the nation once more at the helm. 'With the unification of the Syar provinces under one common banner, the Syar Vaalta Dominion began its second major expansion endeavor. Within a period of 15 million years, the unified Syar Vaalta Dominion increased its size, attaining a collected territory of 4,000 light years. This endeavor marked the unified efforts of the entirety of the Syar Vaalta Dominion's provinces working coherently for a common goal. Prior, the notion had been to simply attain more territories than the rival provinces. At the pinnacle of the Syar Vaalta Dominion's power, approximately 35 million years ago, the expansion was halted when the Syar Laivasto made an unplanned encounter with an unknown hostile civilization (Dom’Kavosh). Unfortunately, due to the sudden appearance of this unknown civilization, the Syar Laivasto was both unprepared and outnumbered by the forces of the aliens encountered. This resulted in what was a series of losing battles by the Syar Laivasto, resulting in both the destruction of two-thirds of the Syar Vaalta Dominion's Laivasto forces and the loss of 1,800 light-years of territories. 'The Dom’Kavosh disappeared from all the surrounding areas within the Syar Vaalta Dominion's presence. Unfortunately, the damage that had been inflicted was substantial, as the Dominion was at that moment unable to reclaim it's lost 1,800 light-years of territory in the battles. With the sudden disappearance, the Johtajaa shifted the efforts of the Syar Vaalta Dominion to rebuild the Laivasto's forces, with the possibility of the expected return of the unknown civilization. With this, the rebuilding of both naval forces and facilities was given full effort with the near destruction of the entire Syar Laivasto. The rebuilding of all naval forces and facilities lost in the encounter, taking 15 million years to rebuild from near critically low numbers, made current status of the Star Vaalta Dominion's power two-thirds of what was prior to the encounter with the Dom'Kavosh. With this, the current Johtajaa has once more placed expansion at the helm of the Syar Vaalta Dominion's efforts, beginning with reclaiming of the territories lost to the now-disappeared unknown civilization. Currently, they have reclaimed 800 light-years. '''Major Historical Events: * 90 million year ago - The Syarian's development of interstellar travel is accomplished, opening the doorway to deep space exploration. * 85 million years ago - The first colonies within the home star system are completed, allowing for both mining and transportation of goods. * 70 million years ago - Exploration of neighboring star systems is deemed a priority. As such, various exploration efforts are launched into different star systems. * 65 million years ago - The first colonies within the nearest star systems are founded, allowing for both the spread of the Syarian population and the mining and development of the Syarian Laivasto. * 60 to 50 million years ago - Development of advanced technologies is placed out in the forefront by the then Johtajaa. As such, exploration is cut back from the main aspects of Laivasto agenda. This is the Enlightenment Era, when the Mier Concord is signed by Astruiya, Oprus, Munbriyñia and the Druyg Frye Empire. * 50 million years ago - Further exploration and expansion is once more placed at the helm of Syarian Laivasto missions. As such, the influence of Syarian culture spreads throughout the neighboring star systems. * 35 million years ago - An encounter with the Dom'Kavosh leads to the loss of two-thirds of the Syarian Laivasto due to both overwhelming numbers and lack of knowledge of said civilization's military forces. * 15 million years ago - Due to the encounter with the Dom'Kavosh, the Syarian Laivasto is slowly rebuilt back to its prior standing. As such, the use of resources is increased to make corresponding aspects possible. * Year 4686 - Exploration and mining is placed once more at the helm due to the rebuilding of the Syarian Laivasto being at two-thirds of its former power before the encounter with the Dom'Kavosh. Category:Nations